Livingston County, Kentucky
Livingston County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 9,519. Its county seat is Smithland. The county was established in 1798 from land taken from Christian County and is named for Robert R. Livingston, a member of the committee that drafted the Declaration of Independence. The county was strongly pro-Confederate during the American Civil War and many men volunteered for the Confederate Army. Livingston County is part of the Paducah, KY-IL Micropolitan Statistical Area. It is a prohibition or dry county. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (8.5%) is water. The western border with Illinois is formed by the Ohio River. Adjacent counties *Hardin County, Illinois (north) *Crittenden County (northeast) *Lyon County (southeast) *Marshall County (south) *McCracken County (southwest) *Massac County, Illinois (west) *Pope County, Illinois (northwest) Major highways *U.S. Route 60 *U.S. Route 62 *Interstate 24 *Interstate 69 Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2010, there were 9,519 people residing in the county. The population density was . There were 4,772 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 98.49% White, 0.14% Black or African American, 0.42% Native American, 0.03% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.28% from other races, and 0.63% from two or more races. 0.75% of the population were Hispanics or Latinos of any race. There were 3,996 households out of which 29.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.40% were married couples living together, 7.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.60% were non-families. 24.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.86. The age distribution was 22.30% under the age of 18, 7.50% from 18 to 24, 28.20% from 25 to 44, 27.00% from 45 to 64, and 14.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 97.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,776, and the median income for a family was $39,486. Males had a median income of $33,633 versus $19,617 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,072. About 7.60% of families and 10.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.70% of those under age 18 and 15.80% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Carrsville *Grand Rivers *Salem *Smithland (county seat) Census-designated places *Burna *Ledbetter Other unincorporated communities North Livingston *Birdsville *Hampton *Joy *Lola *Pinckneyville South Livingston *Iuka *Lake City *Lucas Store *Newbern *Tiline Notable people *James Ford (1775-1833), was a civic leader and businessman, who was later, discovered to be the secret criminal leader of a gang of Ohio River pirates and highwaymen in the early 19th century. Politics See also *Dry counties *National Register of Historic Places listings in Livingston County, Kentucky References External links * Livingston County Official Website Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Livingston County, Kentucky Category:Kentucky counties on the Ohio River Category:Dry counties of Kentucky Category:Paducah micropolitan area Category:1798 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1798